


Dirty Deeds

by AbsinthexMind



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Betrayal, Cheating, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Guilt, Hiram might be a bit OOC, Hotel Sex, Jealousy, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Older Man/Younger Woman, Reader-Insert, Regret, Short One Shot, Sneaking Around, Underage Sex, a relationship purely for sex, and there's only three episodes with him in it, breaking up, considering that he's only been in the second season, first time writing for Riverdale, jealous Hiram, no love, possessive hiram, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: You were a terrible friend, you were aware of that. You regretted ever letting Hiram Lodge have his way with you, even if you had enjoyed it.





	Dirty Deeds

You immediately hated yourself, guilt over flowing inside of you and making your body tremble. God it was so wrong. Veronica was your friend and this was the utter most betrayal to her. You hadn’t been thinking, you had just been so consumed with your lust that all rational thinking had fled from you. Now you regretted everything you had done. You didn’t put all the blame on the man lying next to you although you could’ve; it took two to tango after all. Still, resentment ate at you. You didn’t even want to look at him. So many times you had heard that Hiram Lodge was a bad man who manipulated people and brought corruption wherever he went. Yet when he paid attention to you, flirted with you behind Veronica’s back, well, you weren’t immune to his devil’s charm. The man was incredibly sey and handsome even if he was your friend’s father. And he had taken a liking to you when you went to visit Veronica with Betty. You had felt him looking at you the entire time you were there, even when you left with the other girls he smiled, one that made your legs weak. You ignored your attraction to him at first. It was just too weird; you knew you wouldn’t like it if Veronica or Betty was attracted to your dad. It wasn’t as easy as you had thought though. You kept bumping into Hiram at the most inconvenient places. Like he purposefully kept tabs on you and knew your schedule by heart. He’d entice you with smiles and sweet words, even buy you things that he somehow knew you’d like. You should’ve known better but you had tried fooling yourself that he was just being nice to you because you were his daughter’s friend. You could kick yourself in the rear for being so naive. Then came the light touches; innocent enough at first but they still managed to make you a blushing mess. Finally you had gotten fed up with his games and asked him what he exactly his intentions were. Feigning the gentleman, Hiram came clean on being attracted to you. Oh he knew it was wrong, but he just couldn’t help how he felt and he wondered if you felt the same. You had sputtered out some excuse and ran. You ran away from your feelings, from everything wrong and dirty that went through your head about him. You could only evade him for so long though until you bumped into him once again. You couldn’t fight it anymore, you were tired of running and just wanted to cave into all the primal feelings that were raging through you. You told yourself just once and then you’d be able to kick him out of your system. That wasn’t in Hiram’s plan though. One time wasn’t enough for him. Once became twice and so on until you couldn’t even keep count on your fingers. The self-loathing grew with each time until you couldn’t bear looking Veronica in the face.

And there you were once again. The vicious cycle continued. 

From his side profile he looked to be asleep. You wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Moving to grab your clothes a strong hand latches onto your wrist and pulls you back to the hotel bed. You always insisted upon going to a hotel knowing you would feel even more sick if you had to fuck in the home he shared with Hermione and Veronica. 

“Leaving so soon?” His smooth voice rumbles sleepily. 

“I have a test tomorrow and Betty said she’d help me study.” It was true but you just wanted to get the hell out of there. Take an ice cold shower before you headed to Betty’s place. Maybe scrub your skin raw and try to rid yourself of how dirty you felt. 

Hiram hums and turns on his side to face you. His thumb rubs gently against the soft skin of your wrist. “No kiss goodbye? How cruel of you.” 

You had to keep reminding yourself that he was a dangerous man. A bad man. As much as you wanted to hate him you couldn’t. 

Brushing your fingers over his beautifully sculpted cheekbones, you lean down to kiss him. Hiram tilts his head to deepen it and try to entice you for another round. You pull away to see him smile coyly as you go to put your clothes back on. You knew he was still watching you as he always did and you laughed dryly. 

“Not much of a show if I’m putting my clothes on.” 

“I’d beg to differ.” He chuckles and sits up in bed. He never bothered to get dressed right away although you didn’t complain about that much. Just like his face, the rest of him was magnificently structured. Hiram had pointed out though that after sex you were always in a hurry to get out. Joking that he felt like the chick now. He might not have felt any guilt, but you did. You felt guilt enough for the both of you. You were also worried that the hotel staff would start to talk, but Hiram assured you countless times that if they valued their safety then they would keep their mouth shut. You supposed that was one good thing about Hiram being the man that he is, no one dared speak against him. 

Grabbing your bag you check your phone to find two texts from Betty and one from Veronica. You chew contemplatively on your bottom lip, staring at the name on your phone’s screen that had a few emojis following after. You press the button at the top of your phone and the screen goes black. 

“You’ll text me later, right?” Hiram asks from the bed. 

You wanted to tell him no, but you knew if you did that once he started texting you you wouldn’t be able to ignore him. He was not a man that was accustomed to being ignored. 

Stiffly you nod and say goodbye.   
  
  
  
  


Being around your friends and laughing always made you forget about Hiram and the utter betrayal you were doing to Veronica who sat right across from you with her red head boyfriend Archie Andrews. All of you were hanging out at Pop’s Chock Lit Shoppe enjoying burgers and shakes, just like any other normal day. You were sandwiched between Betty and Jughead with his arm slung behind you. It had been a while since you last saw Hiram and you were better for it. Every time he texted you wanting to see you you told him that you were busy and had other things to do and couldn’t afford to meet up with him. Maybe this time would actually work. Maybe he’d leave you alone and go back to solely sharing his bed with his wife in their hundred dollar bedsheets, drinking even more expensive Crystal in beautiful glasses that of course wouldn’t come cheap either. You just wanted to enjoy guzzling shakes from a straw and eating greasy food with your friends. The normal high school thing. Not having an affair with your friend’s father. 

You listened to Archie recount what happened in football practice and lean against Jughead. This had been your life before Hiram came to town. This is what you wanted it to go back to being. You were high schooler, you already had enough drama in your life without him. 

Jughead had already finished his fries and was now trying to go after your’s. You playfully slap his hand away. “Hands off Jones.” 

“Sharing is caring (y/n).” He teases and tries to go after them again from a different angle over your shoulder. 

Betty giggles. “He’s right (y/n)!” Then proceeds to take a fry from your plate. 

“Hey! Not you too Betty!” 

Veronica grins as she leans against Archie. That smile completely vanishes when she hears “Mija” 

You freeze when you look up and find Hiram and Hermione Lodge standing in front of your booth. 

“Daddy.” Veronica forces a smile. “What are you and mom doing here?” 

“We thought it would be a nice idea to pick you up and take a family outing. Just the three of us.” Dark eyes move to where you sat next to Jughead. You commended yourself for not trembling in his presence. 

Even his own daughter appeared stiff and hesitant, not wanting to tried company; especially for that of her parents. “I’m with my friends right now. Can’t this wait?” 

“I-It’s okay.” Archie smiles at her parents, wanting to get on Hiram’s good side. “You should spend some time with them.” She shoots him a look but slides out of the booth to stand next to her parents. 

“Alright then. Let’s go.” Tone ice cold she says goodbye to your group. 

“Always a pleasure to see you all.” Hiram nods before escorting the Lodge women out. But you catch his gaze from the window as he looks back at the Chock Lit Shoppe; back at you. You knew that he wasn’t finished with you yet like you had hoped. Anxiety bubbled in your stomach causing you to lose your appetite. 

You let Betty and Jughead finish off your fries.   
  


Heart dropping at the sight of Hiram’s number lighting up your phone, you dreaded answering it. You tapped your pencil against the open page of your textbook and contemplate your options. You could ignore it, but then he would probably show up knowing your schedule and when you’d be alone where. Reluctantly you slide your finger along the screen and bring your phone up to your ear. 

“Hello?” 

“Busy, you had told me.” His voice is chillingly calm. 

“And I am. I have high school stuff that is my priority.” 

“That never stopped you before. It looked to me like you have been busy with the Jones boy.” 

Gawking you couldn’t believe Hiram was jealous about Jughead. “He’s my best friend. . . Not that I have to explain myself to you. We’re not even together. We just have sex. That’s all.” 

You hear him clicking his tongue. “Such a coarse way to describe our relationship.” 

Fingers tighten around your phone you close your eyes. “It’s true isn’t it? We don’t feel any love for each other. We’ve just been fueled by lust. That’s all. Pure sexual attraction.” 

“Ssh, that’s enough.” 

Sitting on your bed you hunch forward, your free hand holding your face. “I can’t do this anymore Hiram. It’s not right. I’m supposed to be Veronica’s friend.” 

“(y/n)-” 

“If you love Veronica, really love her, then you’ll leave me alone.” You knew it was risky talking to him in such a brazen manner, but you had to end it. 

There was quiet on the other end and you could only wait with baited breath. 

“Is this really what you want?” 

“Yes. I can’t do this to Veronica any longer. We can’t do this to her. If things keep going like this either Veronica or Hermione will find out. Riverdale is a small town. People talk no matter how powerful you are. I love Veronica and I know you do too. I shouldn’t have even allowed this to happen.” You had let your lust get in the way and blind your judgement. 

He sighs and you fear that he’ll threaten you into staying with him. “Alright.” 

“A-Alright?” 

“I can’t risk Veronica hating me even more. I don’t say this too often, but you’re right.” You could hear him smile. “It was fun while it lasted. I can trust that you won’t ever speak of this to anyone.” 

“Of course. I’d rather this didn’t get out.” Relief washed over you. 

Pausing, Hiram finally said “Goodbye (y/n).” 

“Goodbye Hiram.”


End file.
